Porque Ino sabe el por qué de amar a Sasuke
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Oyó como su kunai rebotaba contra el suelo, y mentiría si decía que él la había presionado para ello, pues ella misma se descubrió acariciando su rostro con devoción antes de que él ejerciera una presión mayor. Delineaba cada trazo con ansia, grabándolo en su mente a fuego.


**Estaba aburrida, y sí, en vez de estudiar o adelantar parte de mis fics he preferido subir un cortisimo one-shot Itaino, les adoro juntos, utópico sí pero maravilloso pues también. **

**Sé que no es una pareja popular, y por eso mismo me gustan jajajja. **

**Espero vuestros comentarios diciéndome que os ha parecido, ya que he quedado conforme pero no. (weird) **

**¡Disfrutar de la lectura y comentar! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Porque Ino sabe el por qué de amar a Sasuke. <strong>

Ino miró como el sol moría entre las colinas y sintió que era avasallada por la nostalgia de nuevo. Lo que daría porque las cosas fueran diferentes a lo que eran siempre, parecía que todo lo que ella amaba se volvía oscuro.

_-Sasuke-kun…_

Susurró con la mano en el pecho, pero sin embargo nunca era el mismo dolor que la primera vez, no era el dolor que dejaba el primer amor, era una punzaba más débil y sumisa, casi controlable.

¿Amaba a Sasuke? Sí y no, sí porque podía verle en sus ojos, no porque no era él. Se sintió tan perdida al escuchar sus pensamientos que se intentó acurrucar a si misma entre aquella vieja chaqueta de lana, no consiguiendo absolutamente nada, se sentía tan sola en ese momento, tan vacía que intentó recordar cual fue la primera vez que le vio para volver a sentirse llena.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hacía tanto calor que su madre la había puesto un pequeño vestido lila para la ocasión. Aquella vez no llevaba el pelo suelto, si no que una pequeña coleta mantenía en orden aquellas hebras doradas. <em>

_Por primera vez ella estaría en el mostrador, atendiendo gustosa a la gente, mientras sus padres se dedicaban a ordenar la trastienda. _

_Desde fuera le había parecido mucho más divertido, llevaba más de una hora atendiendo agente y aquello no parecía parar, estaba realmente aburrida. _

_-Buenos días._

_Ino subió la mirada y a sus seis años, por primera vez, se le paró el corazón. _

_Allí estaba un muchacho de trece años, de sonrisa encantadora y profundos ojos negros observándola con gracia, como riéndose de su desconcierto. _

_-Buenos… buenos días. _

_-¿Así que tu eres la hija de Inoichi? _

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún no podía creer que aquel muchacho pudiera ser tan guapo, sonrió tímidamente al pensar aquello. _

_-Soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke. _

_-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka. _

_Ella le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, subida encima del mostrador para que él pudiera observar su hermoso vestido. Itachi rió. _

_-Venía a por unos lirios morados, ¿Serías tan amable Ino? _

_Ella bajó de un salto del mostrador y correteó por los pasillos con sutileza buscando aquellas flores, cuando hubo cogido un buen ramillete se esmeró en dejar el ramo perfecto, envuelto en un bonito papel azul con un lazo dorado, él examinó todos sus movimientos bajo una enternecedora sonrisa. _

_-¡Aquí tienes! _

_- Gracias pequeña Ino.- Dijo mientras retiraba un lirio del ramo.- Esta es para ti, por lo bien que lo has hecho." _

* * *

><p>Sonrió sintiendo como la calidez desbordaba su interior, ese fue el momento en el que pudo verle por primera vez, el momento en el que se enamoró por primera vez, realmente fue el momento, su momento.<p>

Sasuke había sido la tapadera, el relleno, una imagen igual pero distinta, algo que intentaba tapar el verdadero dolor con uno más débil y llevadero.

Recordó como cada tarde se ponía en el mostrador para verlo aparecer, para que volviera a regalarla un lirio que ahora conservaba guardado en un cajón, había vuelto dos o tres veces más, le veía caminar por la calle distraído y ella siempre escondida tras una esquina, pero hubo un día en el que no regresó jamás, e Ino descubrió lo que era sentirse sola estando rodeada por todos.

Se dejó llorar con amargura mientras se hacía un ovillo en el sofá, no entendía como podía doler tanto si nunca le había tenido, si desde sus sietes años no había vuelto a verle más, aún así todo su pecho ardía en llamas por el desasosiego culpándose de amar a un ser que había matado a toda su familia.

Un ruido la alertó de que algo se había roto en la cocina, se movió hacía allí enfurecida, realmente odiaba la amarga sensación que palpitaba en cada fibra de su ser.

Allí estaba un tarro hecho añicos, todos los cristales esparcidos por el suelo, pensó que así debería verse su corazón en ese instante. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, las blancas cortinas ondeaban al son del fuerte viento que se colaba por ellas, dando una imagen algo siniestra a la escena.

Ino se tapó la boca con las manos conteniendo un grito de espanto al descubrir un ramo de lirios sobre la encimera.

_-Pensé que te gustarían. _

Aquella voz tan gélida perforó cada poro de su piel y entumeció sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y allí vio aquellos ojos prodigiosos brillando entre la oscuridad del pasillo, sintió miedo, sintió rencor pero a la vez se sintió agradecida de que él la hubiera recordado.

Se acercó a él con un kunai en la mano, aunque doliera sabía que tendría que acabar con ello, era su obligación como ninja de konoha. Itachi tomó su muñeca y la estampó contra la pared, sintió un quejido pero no se molestó en cerciorarse si estaba bien, solamente se pegó a ella sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo contra la de él.

_-Ya no eres tan pequeña Yamanaka. _

Oyó como su kunai rebotaba contra el suelo, y mentiría si decía que él la había presionado para ello, pues ella misma se descubrió acariciando su rostro con devoción antes de que él ejerciera una presión mayor. Delineaba cada trazo con ansia, grabándolo en su mente a fuego, y se dio cuenta que Sasuke no tenía esa suavidad en la piel, tampoco el contorno de aquellos labios, ni las mandíbulas tan marcadas y mucho menos aquellos ojos tan profundos que llegaban a leerte el alma. Porque Ino solo amaba a Sasuke porque de algún modo le recordaba a él, pero no le amaba ni la mitad de lo que podía amar a Itachi.

_-Te quiero. _


End file.
